Chairs are necessary furniture. Thereby the comfortable design of the chair is needed. However the prior art chair has the following disadvantages.
The width of the front legs is identical to that of the back legs. After the chair is folded, the width of the chair is equal to the widths of the front and back legs, which occupies a great space. Furthermore, since the width of the front legs is equal to that of the back legs. The stability needs to be increased. Generally, the pivotal head of a pull rod is connected to a telescopic rod through a neck portion. As a result, the volume of the pull rod is greater. To have a stable structure in stacking chairs, the front lower edge of the pivotal head of the pull rod has a positioning groove. A rear end thereof is installed with a positioning protrusion. The structure is complicated and the volume increases. The width of the chair is equal to the widths of the front and back legs. In stacking, the pivotal head of the pull rod and the positioning protrusion are used so that a great space is necessary. In assembling the back cushion and the front legs, the elastic buckles installed at assembly chambers at two sides of the back cushion are fixed to the upper ends of the front legs. The assembly work is time consumed and laborious. Thereby the mechanic fatigue of the elastic buckles will make the structure of the chair loose.